


The River that Flows Within Us

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls (Gravity Falls), Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Deer Dipper Pines, Family Fluff, Gargoyle Stan Pines, Human Bill Cipher, Hunter Bill Cipher, Minor Original Character(s), Overprotective Ford Pines, Pines Family Bonding, Possessive Bill Cipher, Sphinx Ford Pines, Teenage Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Dipper hadn't known what was going to happen when he went exploring in the forest and came across the mysterious river that flows in Gravity FallsOr rather,Dipper's actions have consequences and the entire town is transformed into magical creatures
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The River that Flows Within Us

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm glad to say that I have been making a transition in coming back into the world of fanfic writing and nothing is certain of when I will be fully back into the swing of things, but I will try my best to be here as much as I can! Recently, I started getting back into Gravity Falls and have also joined some new fandoms during the time of my absence. Old stories will be coming back too, so be on the lookout for that!

He really hadn’t meant to mess up this badly, especially not when it meant to accidentally transforming the entire town into magical creatures. If only he’d known the river he came across in the forest was not really as it seemed, though the price of his actions had already been struck. Without the journal providing answers, he was a bit of wit's end here, even with how determined he was to turn everyone back to normal. 

Dipper Pines was no exception to having been transformed into a creature. While he did retain some of his normal features, he had become of what was known as a cervitaur, a distant cousin of the centaur with the body of a deer instead of a horse. A pair of curved brown ears were positioned on his head. On his flank, there were still visible white spots as a result of not having become a mature, young stag, but above all he had a bushy white-chocolate tail. 

His feet were now adjourned with hooves, leaving marks on the ground whenever he walked through forest-like surfaces. Dipper’s senses had become increasingly more heightened, concentrated on sight, smell, and sound, which only made him extremely alert and jumpy every time he heard something he didn’t entirely recognize. Of course, due to his natural penchant for getting caught up in the countless investigations and adventures, he still ended up attracting trouble back towards him. 

He was still adjusting to his new body, which meant almost tripping over his own feet. Dipper’s curiosity towards the unnatural remained the ultimate factor of what led him back into the forest, though he also remained steadily more determined in uncovering any sign of a clue towards the cure. 

His ears swiveled out of their own accord in the direction of any noise that rang out. Dipper pursed his lips into a thin frown, the cervitaur giving a slight groan at the fact he had no idea what he was doing yet he kept going. The soft clitter-patter of his hooves seemed to only serve to startle him as he hoped beyond any doubt that there wouldn’t be some monster here wanting to take him for dessert. 

Dipper sighed, pulling out the journal he had stored inside his satchel. He didn’t know what he would be able to find, but at the same time, his thoughts of even a single sliver of an answer overrode anything else. His tail suddenly flicked upwards, picking up on the snapping of a twig, only causing him to bleat as he bolted further down the forest. He didn’t stop until he felt he was at safe distance, his ears falling flat against his head. 

Nervously, he backed up against a tree, the cervitaur wanting to get far away though he suddenly let out a startling cry when he was lifted clean off the ground. Dipper gasped sharply, becoming now keenly aware of the fact he had a rope snagged around his ankle. He squirmed and attempted to lash out in hopes it would somehow loosen. Of course, it also didn’t help that he couldn’t reach to undo the restraint. 

“No, no,” he groaned. “Come on! Not now!” 

Dipper’s struggling did nothing to help, his ears only catching onto the fact he wasn’t alone. 

“Seems like we’ve got yourself in quite the situation,” a voice he didn’t recognize mused, a loud chuckle accompanying them afterwards. “Well, you’re certainly a sight for sore eye!” 

Dipper froze as he noticed a hunter’s rifle, only serving to cause him to panic even more. 

“Wait!” 

The cervitaur blinked the minute he realized whoever this was, was a human. How was that even possible? The entire town had been transformed into monsters, so why hadn’t them? 

Catching sight of this new individual, it was easy to tell that they were male with combed blonde hair sweeping down towards his eyes- or rather,  _ eye _ , as was evident by the eyepatch covering one of them, leaving only the left visible. He had a wide, beaming expression on his face, watching the deer with eager curiosity. Fastened around the stranger’s neck was a bow tie, secured over a white dress shirt and a gold vest draped over the dress shirt. Held on his arm was a sturdy, elegant, and beautifully polished black cane. 

“What do you want with me?!” 

A laugh, something akin to amused joy, rang out. The hunter poked the tip of the rifle against the cervitaur’s flank, though there was no sound of pulling the trigger. If anything, hearing the startled bleats that escaped his prized catch was enough to cause him to grin. 

“Oh come now, I’m not gonna harm ya!” 

Dipper went still while the hunter circled around him. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tried to focus on his breathing, not wanting to give this man an incentive to kill him right then and there. 

“Nothing much! Though, I do wonder how a small thing like you managed to get way out here~” There was a rumbling purr escaping the hunter’s throat, before grinning. “Ya got a name, kid?” 

Dipper’s ears went flat against his head though he fell silent, refusing to give out his name to some stranger he’d just met. 

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue, is that it?” 

The accompanying darkened smile which followed only sent chills down the cervitaur’s spine. 

“Well, you’re gonna have to talk eventually, kid!” 

“I’m not going to-” Dipper gritted down his teeth, before finally answering, a slight huff escaping his words, “it’s Dipper.” 

“Wasn’t so hard, was it? Name’s Bill! Bill Cipher,” Bill cooed, his eyes glinting as he fished out something from his pocket. A switchblade, using it to snap the rope free from Dipper’s ankle. 

Dipper blinked in evident confusion, his ears perking upwards as he watched Bill with a gaze half akin to wary suspicion, the other part curious to the reason of why he’d been released. 

“Why did you-” 

Bill smirked, “careful, Pine Tree, you’re going to prove very useful! I will be watching.” 

Dipper twitched one ear, before pawing at the ground with one hoof. He didn’t want to say something, simply allowing this Bill Cipher to ramble on as if their encounter was something altogether glorious. 

“You’ll be able to help me, won’t you, Pine Tree?” 

The silence was deafening for a second though Bill’s one visible eye gleamed dangerously out of nowhere. 

“Won’t you?” While there was still a smile present on his face, his lip curled slightly back though he didn’t move, nor loosen his hold on Dipper’s neck. 

Dipper laughed nervously. 

“I- I’ve really got to go! We can- can meet up some other day!” 

Bill cocked his head to one side before grinning, “oh but of course! I’ll hold you to that, Pine Tree!” 

With a panicked bleat, Dipper bolted from sight as he raced back to the comforts of the Mystery Shack, scrambling inside until he was safe within his own room. He didn’t want to run into that hunter again, though the thought that Bill Cipher might want to do him harm sent chills down his spine. 

Bill smirked as he watched the fawn bolt. Perfect. 

It was only a matter of time. 


End file.
